


The Bastard Princess and Dethroned Queen

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Murder, F/M, Gen, House Bolton, House Frey - Freeform, House Lannister, House Stark, Implied/Referenced Incest, Infidelity, Mass Murder, Not A Happy Ending, Princess Myrcella, Queen Jeyne, Queen Myrcella, Rains of Castamere, Red Wedding, War, War Of The Five Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella's life as Robb's wife through the War of the Five Kings, up until the Red Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning and End

Myrcella isn’t stupid. She’s been Robb Stark’s wife for three namedays and she’s birthed him two sons. She is seven and ten and was brought to ward at Winterfell when she was seven. She spent her first seven namedays under the critical eye of her mother and grandfather and the next few with Lord Eddard Stark. She is both cunning and loyal, having taken the best from both her families. She stood by her husband when he declared war on the Lannisters and her brother.

She’s a good wife, she’s been a good wife to him ever since their wedding. She never questioned him and she never tried to defy him, but everything changed when he learned the truth about her paternity. He assured her when he discovered she was the bastard daughter of her mother and uncle that he still loved her and always would. She believed him the first time he said it.

She doesn’t believe him anymore. The Lords hate her and her husband does nothing to quiet them when they whisper bastard under their breaths as she walks by. The soldiers enjoy her company and they are her only solace in a suddenly very lonely world. She knows she reminds them of mothers, sisters, wives, and daughters. She likes to sit among them and listen to them speak fondly of home. In turn, they listen to her when she tells them of the sons she hasn’t seen in months. They call her a golden wolf, and it makes her smile to know they care about her even if their Lords and her husband doesn’t.

Her good mother is the worst of them all she thinks, because Catelyn had been a surrogate mother to her since she came to Winterfell, and now the woman won’t speak to her unless it’s with painful politeness. In addition, Myrcella overhears her one day tell Robb that he should set her aside and take a new wife, one with political gain. It breaks Myrcella’s heart when he agrees, though he does insist they find a Lord that will marry her, and that the eldest of their two sons still be his heir.

Two days later he declares that he will marry a Frey and her heart breaks a little more. He also swears that day he still loves her and will keep her as his wife for as long as he can. She leaves his tent before he can say any more.

When they drag her uncle (father) into the camp, she cries. She begs Robb to let her see him but he refuses. The soldiers sympathize with her, so they turn a blind eye when she enters the cage anyway with a bucket of water and new clothes.

“You’ve grown,” he whispers to her.

“Is it true?” she asks, trying to keep the emotion at bay.

“If I had known…” he trails off and she doesn’t push.

When news that Winterfell has fallen under Theon Greyjoy's command reaches Riverrun, Myrcella screams. Her Uncle Jaime stares at her in sadness from across the yard and one of the bannermen goes quickly to her side. Her sons and good brothers are dead and she wants to tear Theon Greyjoy apart for the betrayal. He had cared for her despite her paternity and now he is the last to betray her. She has no one left. The Lannisters cut her off the moment they took Ned Stark’s head and refused to return Sansa and Arya, her husband has agreed to set her aside, her good mother has all but disowned her, and now not only are her sons dead, but murdered by her friend. She doesn’t care that her screams are not fit for a Princess or a Queen, she is neither anymore.

Robb returns not long after the news reaches him and it shocks her to see that he has already sets her aside, and not for a Frey girl. Jeyne Westerling is nothing for him. She brings him fifty men with the marriage and he’s slighted a man that brings him four thousand. Before anyone can stop her, Myrcella is across the room, slapping her former husband across the face. A soldier drags her away in order to stop her from being ambushed by Robb’s newest bannerman, Ser Raynald.

She smiles when it’s discovered her Uncle Jaime is missing. Her former good mother might not have done it for her, but Myrcella is grateful to her anyway. That night Robb comes to her tent and tells her he still loves her despite his marriage to Jeyne. She kisses him deeply before telling him he never loved her and leaving her tent.

Myrcella accompanies Robb to the wedding of his Uncle Edmure and one of the Frey girls in the place of Jeyne as the new Queen’s attendance would be a further slight to the Freys. Edmure dances the feast away with his wife, but he drags Myrcella onto the dance floor a good many times. He is the only one that never changed his mind about her once he learned the truth, and when they dance is the first time Myrcella laughs in a long time. She’s happy to see her former good Uncle is happy, as they carry him off with his wife for the bedding.

It all falls apart when a slower song begins to play. She recognizes it immediately. She stops mid dance with the lesser Lord that had begun to pull her back to the dance floor. Myrcella sees Catelyn stop as well and suddenly Myrcella knows.

“Robb!” she screams, but one of Bolton has already swiped his knife across Lady Catelyn’s throat and the archers send a score of arrows through the air, penetrating Robb’s body. “No!”

Myrcella runs to her former husband, but a Bolton bannerman grabs hold of her, dragging her away. She looks up to see a man she recognizes, one she’s spoken with on many occasions. He’s not taking her away to die, but because he wants her to live.

“The Lannisters send their regards,” Lord Bolton hisses before he plunges the knife into Robb’s abdomen.

“No!” Myrcella screams again, kicking at the bannerman holding her.

“Stop!” Lord Bolton yells to the bannerman holding her.

“Run Princess, run,” the bannerman tells her under his breath as he lets her go. She doesn’t register his words fast enough. The knife cuts across her throat in one smooth motion. They drop her at Robb’s side, and as the blood spills from her body, she covers Robb’s hand with her own, interlacing their fingers together. He stopped loving her a long time ago, but despite it all, she's never stopped loving him.

_And now the reynes, weep o’er the halls_

_With not a soul to hear_


	2. Promis of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella's family hears about her death.

**Tywin Lannister**

Tywin Lannister is not a man easily shocked. He’s wiped out entire bloodlines, ordered the deaths of children, and has done everything in his power to humiliate his youngest son. Still, when the letter arrives with the list of names of the dead, he is shocked.

_Robb Stark_

_Catelyn Stark_

_Smalljon Umber_

_Dacey Mormont_

_Wendel Manderly_

_Myrcella Baratheon_

The list continues, but he doesn’t concern himself with the names passed his granddaughter’s. The fact that her name is on the list at all is a shock. What would make the Boltons think that killing Myrcella would earn his favor? She was his granddaughter for seven’s sake. Who did they think they are? He is the most powerful man in Westeros and they think they can get away with murdering his granddaughter? It is a slight to their name as Myrcella is still a Lannister despite her name. He will avenge his granddaughter’s death, make them pay for what they have done.

**Cersei Baratheon**

The Queen Regent of Westeros is sitting in her solar with Tyrion when the news comes. Tyrion is trying to convince her of something she does not remember when their father comes to see her. She can tell immediately that something is wrong as he sits across from her.

“What has happened?” she asks him, her long fingers curling over the side of her seat.

“There was an unexpected guest at the wedding at the Twins it seems,” Tywin tells her coldly. The color drains from her face, as the only person the Starks have she cares for at all is Myrcella. They could not possibly have killed her only daughter. They would not be so stupid to harm one hair on her head. “Myrcella is dead.”

“No!” Cersei screams, tears pooling into her eyes as she rises from her seat, “This is all your fault!” she screams at her brother, “You went behind my back and pledged my only daughter to that wolf!”

“Enough Cersei!” her father orders, rising from his own seat to glare at her.

“I will never forgive you for this.”

**Tommen and Sansa Lannister**

Tommen and Sansa are together when they learn the fate of the former Queen in the North. They are breaking their fast in the gardens when a Lannister knight comes to sneer at Sansa that her brother is dead. The man pays no mind to Tommen as he describes how her brother died. The fact that Myrcella is dead as well is a side thought the knight doesn’t think much on until he hears Tommen gasp. His face grows pale when he realizes what he has said and runs off before Tommen can think clearly enough to recognize him and run to the Queen.

“Tommen,” Sansa whispers, reaching for the younger boy who quickly buries his head into her shoulder, “I am so sorry.”

She soothes him because he bares her no ill will. He has never tried to harm her with his fists or his words and he is just a small boy. He reminds her of Rickon, another Stark son lost to her family. She cries with him, for her brother, her mother, and the realization that she is the last Stark of Winterfell.

**Jaime Lannister**

The Lannister knight is on his way home with Brienne when he overhears the news at an inn.

“Did you hear of the wedding at the Twins? The Red Wedding they call it now,” a man says to another man.

“I hear Lord Lannister is furious,” the other man whispers with a giggle, as if he were two gossiping girls.

“Why? Robb Stark is dead,” the man asks in confusion.

“Apparently to avoid slighting the Freys, the Wolf boy was accompanied by the wife he set aside, Myrcella Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Realms.”

Jaime freezes at the words. Myrcella is dead? The daughter he was never allowed to claim? How could they have killed her? She is sweet and kind and innocent of any wrong. She cared for him, even though her paternity made her scorned by her own husband and his nobles. She cleaned him and gave him fresh clothes.

_“Is it true?”_

Her words echo in his ears. _Yes it is true,_ he thinks, _yes you were mine._

“The singers are delighted, met one who wrote a song called the Bastard and Her King. They say she screamed for him, was given the escape to live but that she went back for her former husband.”

“I hear they played the Rains of Castamere.”

“Well if the Lannisters have their way I’m sure the Boltons will be just another name of a song.”

Jaime nods his agreement. He will avenge his daughter’s death. He will cut down each and every Bolton, saving Roose for last. He will kill the man that dared harm his only daughter. It will be slow, and painful, and he will scream for mercy. They will write songs about his death, how the uncle of the princess avenged her and made them pay.

****  
_I am a Lannister, and Hear Me Roar,_ he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the last, and the reactions of her family to her death.


End file.
